One Day More- Election 2016 Version
by ThatBroadwayFreak
Summary: What if the candidates were wondering what tomorrow's election results will be...like the characters from Les Mis at the end of Act 1?


**Hey guys! First of all, sorry this isn't the Hamilton talk show. Episode 1 will be out as long as I have questions/dares coming in!**

 **Anyway, tomorrow is a very important day for the United States. We're about to elect our next president. This election, we have some pretty, well, interesting choices. But, what if the candidates and their friends/families were wondering what tomorrow's events will bring...like the characters from Les Mis at the end of Act 1?**

 **With that, I present you "One Day More". Please enjoy!**

Jean Valjean- Barack Obama

Marius – Mike Pence

Cosette- Karen Pence

Eponine- Jill Stein

Enjolras- Donald Trump

Javert- Bernie Sanders

Monsieur Thenardier- Tim Kaine

Madame Thenardier- Hillary Clinton

Barack Obama:

One day more

Another year, another election day

Tell me, when will it all go away?

These people who agreed with me

Will surely vote for Hillary

One day more

Mike Pence:

I did not live until today

What will we do once we've departed?

Mike Pence and Karen Pence:

Tomorrow feels like months away

And yet it feels like we've just started

Jill Stein:

One more day I'm all alone

Mike and Karen Pence:

Will we ever sleep again?

Jill Stein:

One more day with them not caring

Mike and Karen Pence:

I'll always be there for you

Jill Stein:

What a term I might have known

Mike and Karen Pence:

And I swear that I am true

Jill Stein:

But the polls were never fair!

Donald Trump:

One more day until the vote

Mike Pence:

Do I listen to the polls?

Donald Trump:

We will rise above the Clintons!

Mike Pence:

Shall I campaign with him there?

Donald Trump:

When the people make their choice

Mike Pence:

Do I pretend that I don't care?

Donald Trump:

Will you be there beside me?

Citizens:

The time is now

The day is here!

Barack Obama:

One day more!

Bernie Sanders:

Do you recall my revolution?

How the people felt the "bern"?

My supporters won't fall in line

Trump and Hillary, they spurn

Hillary Clinton:

Just another knock

Tim Kaine:

Just another call

Both:

We reached the nomination

And we must stand tall

Tim Kaine:

See the latest polls?

We're now down on our luck!

Hillary Clinton:

But I'm still in the lead

So I don't care much!

Trump's Supporters:

One day to a new beginning

Hillary's Supporters:

Raise your voices to the sky

Trump's Supporters:

Like no country's ever seen

Hillary's Supporters:

Like no country's ever seen

Trump's Supporters:

There's a chance that we'll be winning

Hillary's Supporters:

How I hope that we'll have won

All Citizens:

Do you hear the people sing?

Mike Pence:

My place is here

I stand with you!

Barack Obama:

One day more

Mike and Karen Pence:

I did not live until today

How will I live once we've departed?

Tomorrow feels like months away

And yet it feels like we've just started

Jill Stein:

One more day all on my own

What a term I might have known

Bernie Sanders:

I'll never agree with Hillary

But I can't campaign with Trump

I deserved the nomination

We will always feel the bern!

Hillary Clinton and Tim Kaine:

Just another knock

Just another call

We reached the nomination

And we must stand tall

Barack and Michelle Obama:

Tomorrow feels so far away

Tomorrow is Election Day

All American Citizens:

Tomorrow we'll discover

What the coming four years have in store

One more ad

One more poll

One day more!

 **To anyone reading this who is a registered voter in this election, I urge you to go out and VOTE! It doesn't matter if you're on the Trump Train, if you're "with her", or if you're voting for a third party candidate. So many people have sacrificed their lives so that every American could one day have the right to vote. It only takes 90 seconds of your time to exercise your constitutional right!**

 **With that, I thank you for reading. This is something I normally wouldn't do, but I felt so inspired by what's going on in the country, that I just couldn't pass up the chance to write about it!**


End file.
